


You'll Be Begging Me To Stop (Yeah Yeah)

by babychannieyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bratting, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Manhandling, Mentioned Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rutting, Seungmin is a Brat, Smut, Soft Aftercare, Spanking, Sub Jisung, Switch Seungmin, Uni AU but only briefly mentioned, and a bit of an Attention Whore uwu, dom minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannieyo/pseuds/babychannieyo
Summary: seungmin gets punished by minho for being a brat after slipping from domspace to subspace. jisung is there to get fucked and be a loving, caring angel.





	You'll Be Begging Me To Stop (Yeah Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> owo me writing switch seungmin??
> 
> inspired by the clip of minho spanking seungmin in the latest vlive
> 
> was gonna incorporate dom ji bc of that monster spank he gave seung but i'll save that for another time ;))

“Do you think you could fuck me as good as I’m fucking Jisung, Hyung?”

The boy to his left just continues to scroll through his phone, paying no attention to the couple next to him. Seungmin grunts in annoyance, not slowing down his thrusting, leaning down to kiss Jisung deeply, head tilted so his eyes never left the older boy who gave no reaction.

Focusing his attention back to Jisung under him, Seungmin sank into the sloppy way the aspiring rapper was sucking on his tongue, pretty moans slipping out and spit running down his chin. He pulled back, taking in the way the boy’s dyed hair was covering his eyebrows and the blush that was creeping down his neck. He couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter when his boyfriend gasped at every move Seungmin made, body instantly reacting to every touch and caress. Seeing this made something within him spark, confidence growing because he was making someone fall apart just for him. Chest filling with pride, more so cockiness, Seungmin turned his head to the other boy leaning against the wall. His eyes darkened and he held down the smirk threatening to spread across his face, ideas forming in his head.

Minho let the previous comment slide, Seungmin hardly ever acted out so he wouldn’t make a big deal of it. He was here in case the singer slipped into subspace. It was an arrangement they had made when the couple had approached him 3 months into asking the older to be their boyfriend, revealing their kinks and explaining their dynamics. Jisung was the one who suggested Minho be there whenever they fucked, just in case Seungmin slipped into subspace because Jisung always slipped hard and it always proved to be a difficult and messy situation prior to Minho being their boyfriend. Minho had agreed, of course, because he wanted to be there for them (also because he would get to watch them fuck. Maybe Minho was a bit of a voyeur).

Tonight though, he wasn’t entirely in the mood to get off to watching his boyfriends have sex. He was tired and his muscles ached from the long hours of practicing for his dance assignment. He just wanted to pass out but the other two were way too horny, Seungmin claimed it was because they were really stressed for exam season and ‘fucking helps relieve stress, you of all people should know that, Minho hyung.’ So he found himself scrolling through Instagram, trying to not focus on the really nice sounds Jisung was making and the not so nice comment Seungmin made.

Seungmin liked to praise Jisung a lot. The blonde deserved it a lot of the time because he was good, the best and never played up. He didn’t fail to let the other know, telling him that he’s taking his cock so well and that he feels so good, that he’s being the best baby ever. But Seungmin was losing himself to the pleasure and his brain to mouth filter was flaking, the line between dom and sub beginning to slightly meld into each other. Seungmin was never a bad sub, as mentioned before, he was never overly needy or attention desperate but something about the way Minho wasn’t giving him any reactions or paying the couple a glance made Seungmin feel like he had to prove himself.

Jisung gasped, moaning out that he’s close. Seungmin slowed down, rolling his hips into the boy instead of pulling out and slamming back in. The change in pace drew out a long, choked moan from Jisung, his hands grabbing hold of Seungmin’s arms. The brunette was determined to drag this out, to make Jisung reach his climax in the sweetest way and to mess around with Minho a little more, to grab his attention finally. He didn’t give himself another second to consider the consequences before he was opening his mouth.

“Listen to how fucked out Jisung sounds, Hyung. Doesn’t he sound so good? Such a good baby all for me,” Minho finally lifts his eyes from his phone, still not showing any reaction and Seungmin counts this as the first step to victory.

“Don’t you wish you could make me feel this good, Minho hyung? It’s a shame you can’t make me moan like a slut for you, huh? Can’t have me moaning and whining for your cock, can you?” The pace is deliciously slow, and Seungmin’s brain blanks for a second as he moans loudly, Jisung clenching around him.

Minho’s stare is blank still, body relaxed and breathing even. Nothing has changed and that pisses Seungmin off. Grinding into Jisung one last time, he goes back to the fast pace from before. The rapper cries out, hands scrambling to find something to dig his nails into and they find the singer’s back. Hissing at the slight sting, Seungmin wraps a hand around Jisung’s member to jerk him at the same pace as his thrusts.

“Are you going to cum for me, Baby? You gonna make a mess all over yourself because I’m making you feel so good?” Jisung nods, gasps and groans fill the air from the couple, “Bet you can’t make me cum this hard, Hyung. You can’t fuck me well enough to get me like this.”

Seungmin should know better, should realise that the silence from Minho is a bad sign. But he was frustrated that there were still no reactions from the older. His mind was cloudy, and he couldn’t stop moaning but he was determined to get a rise from the dancer. He barely registered the warmth swirling in his belly or the way his hips stuttered and ruined the rhythm he had made. Still jerking Jisung, both boy’s moans coming out broken and high, he released into him and the blonde arched up and followed, cum landing on his chest and a little on Seungmin’s belly.

Minho was mad. He was positive the singer had slipped into subspace but it wasn’t time to interrupt and get mad at him because he had to take care of Jisung yet. He watched as Seungmin showered the rapper with kisses, giggling to himself and wiping Jisung down with the cloth on the bedside table. Seungmin was very thorough with his aftercare, always making sure that Jisung was okay afterward, getting him anything he needs and right now he wasn’t any different. Except that he was a little gigglier and clingier. But his demeanour changed the second Minho asks him to sit in front of him.

“What if I don’t.” It’s not so much of a question, more of a challenge and Minho is not happy about it.

“Come here,” Minho’s voice leaves no room for argument as he points to the spot in front of him but Seungmin seems to have a different idea.

“What can you possibly gonna do, Hyung? Punish me? You couldn’t punish me even if you tried,” The mock pout on Seungmin’s face was the pushing edge for the older.

Arms move to strongly pull the singer towards him and Seungmin lets out a surprised scoff. Minho throws him across his lap, avoiding the jabbing elbows and knees, hand moving to push the younger’s face into the comforter. Seungmin is still moving around, trying to get up as little bursts of laughter slip out, the sly grin on his face leaving a gap for spit to pool into a patch on the cover.

“You’re a little attention whore, aren’t you? The one time I don’t pay attention to you fucking Ji and you’re suddenly a brat,” Minho’s hand grabs Seungmin’s chin, forcing the brunette to look up at him when he’s speaking. The angle is uncomfortable, and Minho’s grip is tight but it doesn’t erase the grin on Seungmin’s face.

“You know brats don’t get away with misbehaving. You’re getting spanked until you learn that brats aren’t allowed to talk to their Sir like that,” Minho told him that he deserves 20 since it was his first time properly acting out and he asked the younger for his safe word which Seungmin begrudgingly confirmed, not really looking to piss off the dancer about safety. Before Seungmin can reply with a smartass comment, the older’s free hand strikes down on the singer’s bare ass, and he’s surprised at the younger letting out a shrill laugh.

“What was that, Minho hyung? If you wanna teach me a proper lesson you’re gonna have to hit me harder than that. Can you even bring yourself to spank me properly or do I need to do it myself-“

Seungmin was cut off by Minho’s hand meeting his ass cheek with a harsh slap. His hips jumped from the impact and a loud yelp came from his open mouth, drying spit on the corner of his lips. His first instinct was to get his hands between Minho’s and his butt, struggling to push the dancer’s hands away from him, arching his body away from the touch of the other. He wriggled around, now trying to sit up, but he was pushed down again, whining lowly while he still tried to fight back.

“You call me Sir, do you understand? You asked me to hit you harder, slut, and now you’re running away from it,” His hands smoothed over the reddening skin, lightly tapping the flesh and watching it jiggle a bit. “You’re going to count out the spanks now okay. Starting from one.” Seungmin makes a move to sit up, complaining that he’s already had two, but Minho doesn’t give him time to properly argue.

“Jisung, baby, can you hold Seungmin’s hands together for me?” At the mention of Jisung holding him down, Seungmin stilled. Eyes flashing up to look at the older’s face, he snarled but didn’t move because he feared hurting the rapper. He felt Jisung’s soft fingers wrap around his wrists, grip surprisingly strong and not something he was used to from the other and that only made him more frustrated.

“Look at you, being held down by your own sub. How does that make you feel, brat?” He wanted to say humiliated and embarrassed, but he bit back the whine threatening to make its way out of his throat.

“I bet you feel so humiliated, don’t you? Being punished in front of Jisung must feel like the absolute worst,” his voice was laced with mock sympathy and Seungmin’s teeth ground together.

“Fuck you,” There was a lot of things he knew he shouldn’t do but being held down by Jisung threw Seungmin off the edge and he didn’t have time to think before speaking. Minho added 10 more hits for swearing at him and refusing to call him by his title.

Minho began the punishment again, sternly demanding that the singer count out the spanks after being refused twice. The huffs and sighs before the first few made the dancer bring his hand down harder but once they hit the tenth spank, Seungmin had begun to cooperate more. He was so quiet that the other two could barely make it out at first, but his whimpers grew louder and he started to grind slightly on Minho’s legs. His counting was now short gasps as he could barely hold back the other sounds, Minho asking him to repeat a few numbers so they could be heard clearly. Grinding a little harder, Seungmin’s brain turned to mush, but his ass felt like it was on fire. The older noticed the change and the wet patch on his sweatpants.

“Aww, the little slut’s so hard from being punished. I bet you want to cum so badly, huh?” Minho continued, delivering the 21st hit.

By this time, Seungmin was a mess. He was leaking so much all over the dancer’s thighs, trying to hold his hips still and clearly count but his mouth was full of spit and it was spilling out of his mouth and onto the bed. His arms were beginning to ache from Jisung holding them, but nothing hurt more than his ass. He could feel the warmth radiating off it, the stinging sensation of the hits and then the uncomfortable feeling of Minho’s hand smoothing over the sensitive skin. Before he could realise, he had started begging the dancer to stop, the words slurred together and he was just a whining, blubbering mess.

“Please, Sir, stop. It h-hurts so much,” hiccups interrupted his pleas and his eyes started to release tears. He choked out ‘twenty-five,’ before tugging strongly against Jisung’s hands, the blonde letting out a surprised yelp.

“It hurts so bad, no more Sir, please,” Sobbing and hiccupping, the singer’s words were jumbled and hard to distinguish, “I’m sorry, you always fuck me so well. No one can fuck me like Sir does, I promise.”

He contemplated letting Seungmin off, but he had done so well already, he’s made it this far, he could handle the 5 that were left. Minho rubbed the brunettes lower back, “Only five left, bub, can you do that for Sir? You’ve done so well, you’re almost done, baby.” The boy across his lap only whines but he doesn’t use the safe word so Minho continues.  
His dick is so hard and flushed a deep red, he desperately needs to get off, but he has 3 more hits left and he needs to be a good boy for his Sir after being the worst behaved sub he’s ever known. He can’t stop his sobbing and his ass feels a little numb now, but he’s almost done and then he gets to finally cum. Jisung’s thumbs are running circles into his wrists as he holds them still and the realisation that the rapper was there to see this made Seungmin bury his face into the covers and whine. His rutting has quickened, only one more spank left, and he groans out ‘thirty,’ taking a deep breath in to stop his crying. He hears Minho say ‘See, you did it, Sir’s so proud you learned your lesson baby.’ His ass is burning and red and it’s going to be so, so sore tomorrow and he starts to apologise again, not registering the soft hands massaging his wrists and arms, moving them into a more comfortable position for him before moving to play with his hair. Another pair of hands, these ones much warmer, stroke his back and thighs.

“Minho hyung, can Minnie cum now? He was good and he made it through the whole thing, Hyung,” Jisung’s soft voice floated through the air and Seungmin could only think about how much of an angel the blonde is as he looked up at the other for the first time since being in Minho’s lap, new tears forming in his eyes.

The oldest nods his head, hand coming up to stroke Seungmin’s cheek while telling him he could finally grind on him. The youngest rolled into his side, grinding into Minho’s stomach, getting precum all over his shirt. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth to hide his pleasure from his boyfriends, ashamed to let them hear how desperate he was after his punishment. Eyebrows furrowed and silently crying, Seungmin chased his release, focused on the soft hands in his hair, the praise Jisung was giving him and the stroking up and down his back from Minho. He’s so close and rutting against the dancer’s toned stomach isn’t giving him that much friction but the soft touches send him over the edge, Minho telling him that he and Jisung love him so much. He climaxes hard, hips stuttering, and his hand has fallen from his mouth, clutching at one of Jisung’s. He gets cum everywhere, on Minho’s shirt, the bed, his chest and a little on his chin. Exhausted, Seungmin feels his eyes drooping, sleep creeping up on him.

“Thank you, love you,” he gets the words out before he falls asleep, knowing that Jisung and Minho will take care of him while he’s asleep and when he wakes up, they’ll still be right there, ready to shower him in kisses and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from chase atlantic's triggered 
> 
> u can follow my nsfw twitter @/babychannieyo i write shitty prompts n song scenarios 
> 
> i also have a curious cat @/babychannieyo so u can come scream at me or request something uwu


End file.
